Utter Chaos: Prologue
by Goten
Summary: A new evil is released upon the world, and Goten and Trunks get into some trouble! Oh, and I'm begging you, r/r!! Please!!


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball doesn't belong to me so don't sue me!! Besides, it's not worth it!

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction, tay? *Person walks in*

Person: Hello!

Goten: Go away!

Person: Aw, c'mon! I'm not gonna ruin your fanfic or anything!! *Turns to people reading this* Hi! It's me, barbo-chan! This is my brother's first fic, so be nice in your reviews, otherwise you'll have to deal with an angry me!! In fact, I may even sic Kaytee and the poo stick of wrath on you!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! *Laughs for evily for a while*

Goten: Ish, shut up.

Barbo-chan: Ha? Oh, hehe. Sorry 'bout that! ^.^() *leaves, but then peers back* Oh, AND DON'T CALL ME ISH!!!

Goten: Hehe. *Dark shadow covers him* Be forewarned. You are now about to enter a place of chaos. *light comes back on* A place also known as my mind! ^.^

Deep down in the darkest of hells, a figure lurks. He wears a green cloak that hides all distinguishable features. Only a pair of deep, hate-filled eyes can be seen, peering out from beneath the folds of the cloak. The man, whose name will remain unknown, hovered in the air, muttering phrases that could only contain evil. After a few minutes, a black light engulfed the area around him, "At last. I was able to call forth the great…"

"Trunks! Kaasan let me out today because I finished my homework early!"

The lavender-haired boy looked up from his work, "Goten!" he whispered, "Quiet you baka! Do you want Vegeta to catch me?!?"

"Well… no. But what are you doing?"

"Heh, I heard Kaasan complaining about Tousan spending too much time in the gravity room, and I got an idea! Now get down here! You can help!"

Sighing, Goten flew down to his friend. Upon seeing what Trunks was doing, Goten backed up a few paces, "Trunks! Don't do that!! It'll destroy the whole gravity machine!" he said, eyeing the bomb Trunks was arming, "And besides! When Vegeta-san finds that this is blown up, he'll have Bulma-san make another one, and she'll be even more cranky!"

"Oh. You're right," the sound of beeping suddenly filled their ears, "Crap! Goten! Let's get outa here! The bomb's gonna blow!!" Grabbing his friend, he flew as fast as he could away from the gravity machine. No sooner had they reached Capsule Corporation's main complex that a loud boom resonated throughout the whole area causing Vegeta to come out of the house. 

He had obviously been eating, because crumbs covered his face and hands, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!" he then saw the remains of the former gravity machine. Immediately, he knew what had happened, "TRUNKS!!!!" shooting towards his son, he let out a wordless cry of anger and was soon pummeling the purple-haired boy.

"VEGETA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bulma, who had come out at the familiar sound of ki blasts, stomped over to where Vegeta was standing over his injured son.

"That _brat_ destroyed my gravity machine! I was simply making him pay the price. Now go away! I'm sick of hearing your annoying voice shouting in my ear!"

Goten, meanwhile, had started backing up slowly.

"And you! I'm sure _you_ had something to do with this as well!!"

"Eeep!" Goten promptly flew off with Vegeta in hot pursuit.

"Chichi! This is great!! Can I have some more?!?" shouted Goku, who had come back home from a spar with Piccolo, for lunch. Like always, Son was scarfing down the food as fast as Chichi made it. Gohan too ate like his father, but with a little more manners. In otherwords, refrained from eating the plates, bowls, and various eating utensils that often got lost within the mountain of food.

Chichi looked up as her youngest son, Goten, blasted through the door, not even bothering to open it. Quickly, he hid behind Goku, who hadn't seemed to notice him.

A tugging on his pant leg, brought him out of his eating reverie, and he looked down, "Oh! Hi Goten! You want some too?"

Sweatdropping, Goten shook his head, "That's okay, Tousan. You eat it. But, VEGETA IS AFTER ME!!!"

"Huh?"

Just then, Vegeta stormed in, "WHERE IS THAT MIDGET! HE CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!"

"Oi! Vegeta-san! Calm down!!" Gohan said, standing up.

"Get out of my way, brat of Kakaroto's," Vegeta said, getting a deathly calm tone in his voice. He then turned to Goku, who had, by now, gotten up and looked Vegeta seriously in the eyes, "That baka of yours destroyed my gravity machine, and now he must pay."

Son looked down at Goten, "Is that true?"

"N-no. It was Trunks! I just went over there to ask him to spar, but he was doing something, and pulled me into it."

Vegeta's frown deepened, "Hmph. If what you say is true, my son hasn't been punished enough," Vegeta started to leave, but Goku stopped him.

"Hey Vegeta! How about we spar! I'll give you another chance to defeat me!" Goku suggested. Vegeta's eyes lit up and, without any debate, he flew out the wall, making a new doorway in the process, "I'll take that as a yes!" Goku merrily flew out the newly made hole in the wall, with Chichi screaming after him.

"Goku-san! Get back here!! You haven't finished lunch yet!! Get back!"

So, how'd you like it? I know it was VERY short, but this is just the prologue, so be prepared for more to come!!

Barbo-chan: And remember, be nice in your reviews! *hint hint nudge nudge*

Goten: Bye bye!

Goten


End file.
